


Dean, Castiel, Mary, and Jo Winchester

by Superlocked_25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From now on the story is set before the first chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas is walking around the nursery with Mary in his arms, singing ‘Hey Jude’ to make her fall asleep.

Dean is also walking around the nursery with Jo in his arms, patting her back to make her fall asleep.

“Look Honey, just sing to her, its working great on Mary.” Cas says.

Excuse you I can take care of my daughter, Jo likes to be pat on the back.” Dean says, mockingly glaring at Cas.

Cas smiles at Dean, and then Mary falls asleep so he lays her in one of the cribs.

Shortly after, Jo falls asleep and Dean lays her in the other crib. He walks up behind Cas, who is looking at the twin’s cribs, and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist as they look at their beautiful daughters. He presses a soft kiss to his neck.

“I would say they look like angels but… Angels weren’t that good. Our daughters can do better.” Cas says, leaning back into Dean’s touch.

“Well… they weren’t all bad. One of them was beautiful. And I’ll be very lucky if my daughters turn out to be just like him.” Dean says.

 

That night after they’re in bed, both Dean and Cas think about what it was like before all this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the story is set before the first chapter.

Dean woke up really early in the morning as always. He turned and softly kissed Cas awake. “Good Morning.”

“Mm. Morning.” Cas says groggily.

“You need to go to your room soon before Sammy wakes up.” Dean says with a frown.

“When are we going to tell him?” Cas asks as he gets up and gathers his clothes.

“I don’t know, I’m afraid he’ll freak, you did only become human about a year ago.” Dean says. “And we were still together for a while why you were still an angel.”

“Ok, I’ve got to go if we don’t want to be caught. We still on for dinner tonight?” Cas says.

“Unless something important comes up, yeah.” Dean kisses Cas softly. ”See you at breakfast in an hour or so.”

“Ok, see you later.” Cas says. He then quietly opens and closes the door before sneaking back to his bedroom.

 

Dean goes downstairs an hour later and finds Sammy and Cas eating breakfast. They had found a nice house to stay in the middle of nowhere to crash between cases when they didn’t go to Bobby’s.

“And he wakes!” Sam says when he sees Dean wander in. “Cas made you breakfast already, it’s in the microwave.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean grabs his and sits next to Cas, before he starts to eat. “This is delicious!”

“Thanks Dean.” Cas blushes and smiles. He puts his hand on Dean’s thigh underneath the table, out of sight.

“Hey, Sammy. Unless it’s super important we are not finding a job today, okay?” Dean says.

“Why? You got plans?” Sam asks.

“Yeah I do, it’s been weeks since we’ve gotten any free time. It’s about damn time we do.” Dean says.

“Ok, whatever.” Sam turns to Cas. “And you?”

I’ve also got plans.” Cas says, as he picks up the plates and puts them in the sink.

“I’ll spend my day either watching TV, reading, researching, exercising, or I might go to a bar.” Sam says.

“Hey Sammy, can I talk to you in private rally quick?” Dean asks,

Sam walks outside with Dean, and they stop when they’re out of earshot of the house. “What is it?” Sam asks.

“Can you keep Cas distracted until I get home?” Dean asks.

“Sure, why?” Sam says.

“I’ve got a surprise planned for him, but I need to get some supplies. I should be back by late afternoon.” Dean says.

“I’ll keep him distracted, but you’re telling me what this is all about later.” Sam says.

Dean walks over to the Impala and jumps in, before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walks back inside and goes to the kitchen, where Cas has just finished cleaning up breakfast.

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asks.

“He said he had to run some quick errands, he’ll be home late this afternoon.” Sam says.

“Why didn’t he ask me if I wanted to go? He always does.” Cas says sadly with a frown.

“He told me to hang with you until he gets back, so what do you want to do?” Sam asks.

“I don’t care.” Cas says sadly.

 

Dean pulled up outside of the small jewelry store, he had been there earlier in the week and now had come to pick up his purchase. As he walked inside, the lady who had helped him last time greeted him.

“Hello, back to pick up your rings?” she asks.

“Yeah, I plan on asking tonight.” Dean says with a smile.

“Just sit at my desk and I’ll go get them.” She walks into the back and comes back with 2 ring boxes. “Would you like to see the engagement ring or the wedding bands first?”

“The ring.” Dean says.

The lady opens the smaller box and hands it to Dean.

Dean looks at the ring and smiles. It is a simple platinum ring with the enochian symbol for eternal love engraved into it and a small diamond. “It’s perfect, can I see the wedding bands now?”

“Sure, here you go.” She opens the bigger box and hands it to Dean.

Dean is almost in tears over how happy he is when he sees the rings. They are both gold, one has a pair of angel’s wings engraved on it, and the other has a handprint. Each also has the enochian symbol for eternal love.  “They’re all perfect.”

“Great! Now let’s ring these up so that you can propose to your lovely boyfriend.” She says.

 

On the way home Dean gets a text from Sammy;

_Cas went out to get groceries, I’m still at the house._

‘Perfect’ Dean thought. Cas wasn’t home so he could practice what he was going to say when he proposed to him.

When he arrives at the house he goes straight to his room without a single word to Sammy.

 

Sam watches as Dean hurried up the stairs. When Dean doesn’t come down after a while, he goes up to check on him. He hears Dean saying something, and he thinks he may be talking to someone. When he opens the door he is stunned, Dean is down on one knee with a ring box in his hand. He was practicing a proposal.

Dean jumps up in surprise. “What the hell man?! Don’t you know how to knock?!” he shoves the box in his pocket.

“Were you just..” Sam starts, but Dean cuts him off

“Wait, is Cas back yet?” Dean says nervously.

“No. Were you just practicing a proposal?!” Sam exclaims.

“Shut up, or I swear I will hurt you.” Dean says.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone!” Sam says.

“Well I am, can we please talk about this later? And please don’t tell Cas!” Dean says nervously.

“Ok, but we are talking about it whether you like it or not!” Sam says, before going back downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas gets out of the rental car and opens the trunk. As he begins to gather the groceries, Dean comes outside.

“Hey, need any help?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, thanks.” Cas says.

Dean glances around and then kisses Cas on the cheek. “I missed you.” Dean says softly.

Cas smiles. “I missed you too. What were you doing today?”

“I just had to go get some things done. I also found a great place for dinner tonight.” Dean says, as he grabs the remaining grocery bags and takes the ones Cas has too.

“Great, I can carry some too you know.” Cas says, putting his hands on his hips.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be to let you do that?” Dean says with a smile.

Cas laughs. “Come on, let’s get ready to leave for dinner soon.”

“You head on up, I’ll drop these in the kitchen and have Sam help me put them up.” Dean says. As soon as he’s sure Cas is up the stairs he goes to the kitchen where Sam is. “Hey Sammy, can you help me with these?”

“Sure, where’s Cas?” Sam says.

“He’s upstairs getting ready.” Dean says.

“Getting ready for what?” Sam asks.

“I’m taking him out to teach him how to act normal in social situations.” Dean lies, then holds his breath while hoping Sam believes him.

“Good luck with that then.” Sam says.

Dean exhales, glad Sam believed him. “I better go get ready too, can you finish with the groceries?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.” Sam says.

Dean goes up to Cas’s room and knocks on the door.

Cas opens it. “Hey Dean, can you fix my tie for me?” Cas’s tie is on backwards.

Dean chuckles. “Sure, then go wait downstairs with Sammy. And don’t come back up!”

“What are you up to Dean?” Cas asks, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll find out after dinner tonight.” Dean finishes fixing Cas’s tie. “There you go.”

“I’ll see you downstairs.” Cas gives Dean a quick kiss before going downstairs.

When Dean is sure Cas is gone, he begins to gather all of Cas’s clothes. He makes several trips and puts each load of clothes onto his bed. When he is has cleared out Cas’s closet and drawers, he begins to put Cas’s clothes into the already cleared spots in his closet and dresser. He also gets the photo album out of its hiding place and puts some of his favorite photos of them together into the picture frames he had bought. Once the picture frames are put up, he is finished. He does a quick once over to make sure everything is perfect, before grabbing the ring boxes, his wallet, and keys. Then he goes downstairs and quickly sneaks the picnic basket out to the Impala, and then sneaks back inside. “Ready to go Cas?”

“Yeah.” Cas pulls on his trench coat and follows Dean to the Impala. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, in fact this whole night is a big surprise.” Dean smiles and they climb into the Impala


	5. Chapter 5

Dean parks in the empty field that he had found the other day. He gets out and grabs the picnic basket and blanket out of the trunk, before opening Cas’s door. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.” Cas smiles.

Dean spreads the blanket over the hood of the Impala and lays on it, laying the picnic basket next to him.

Cas lays down next to Dean, and gives him a soft kiss. “This is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Dean says. He opens the picnic basket and pulls out 2 burgers and 2 beers. “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Cas smiles.

They eat and exchange small talk, and when they’re finished Dean puts the picnic basket back into the trunk. He comes back around and lays next to Cas again. He props up on one elbow and looks into Cas’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas says with a small smile.

“Cas, I really love you. In fact, I can’t imagine my life without you. Before you I was always sad and depressed, wondering why I kept hunting. But when I met you, you made me happier, and when you became my boyfriend… I was the happiest man in the world. You gave me a reason to keep hunting, a reason to live.” Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out the box, he watches as Cas’s eyes widen. “I would be the luckiest man alive if you were always mine. Cas, will you marry me?”

Cas is smiling and crying tears of joy. “Yes, Dean. Of course, yes!”

Dean smiles and also begins crying. He slips the ring on Cas’s finger and kisses him passionately. When they break apart he takes out the other box and shows the rings to Cas. “We can wear them now or after the wedding, your choice.”

“Now, I want everyone to know that I am yours and you are mine.” Cas takes Dean’s ring and slips it on his finger, then takes his own ring and slips it on with his engagement ring. He kisses Dean passionately again, until they have to pull apart for air.

“This isn’t the end of the surprise.” Dean says, smiling mischievously.

“What else is there?” Cas asks.

“It’s back at the house.” Dean says.

They both get into the Impala and drive back to the house.

 

When they arrive, Dean picks Cas up bridal style.

Cas giggles. “Dean! Put me down!”

“Nope, not until we’re upstairs in _our_ room.” Dean says.

He carries Cas upstairs, thankfully Sam does not run into them, and to their room. “Close your eyes.”

Cas closes his eyes.

Dean opens the door and leads him in. “Ok, open!”

Cas opens his eyes and is surprised. Dean’s room now had pictures of them hung up, on the dresser, and one on each nightstand. The closet was also open, revealing that Cas’s clothes were also in there alongside Dean’s. Cas starts crying and is unable to speak.

Dean gathers Cas in his arms and puts his chin on top of Cas’s head. “Now we have a room that is ours. No more sneaking around, no more lying. Everyone will know that I am yours, and you are mine.” Dean says softly.

“This is the best day of my life.” Cas says quietly.

“One more thing.” Dean picks up a sign from the dresser. “Would you like to do the honor of hanging this on the doorknob?”

The sign says, ‘ _Celebrating engagement, please do not disturb – Cas and Dean_ ’

Cas laughs. “Sure.” He opens the door and hangs the sign before closing it and turning around to look at Dean.

Dean pins him against the door and kisses him hard. “How about we move to the bed and celebrate?” he says huskily.

“Oh god yes.” Cas says.


End file.
